


Are Spies Forever?

by okemmelie



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 18:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okemmelie/pseuds/okemmelie
Summary: Owen watches his boyfriend fall to his death and it's his fault.





	Are Spies Forever?

“Eh. What? The whole place is gonna be garbage in a few minutes, who gives a shit?” Says Owen, after having dropped a banana peel on the floor.

Curt rolls his eyes at him but lets it go. His boyfriend… his partner... his whatever Owen is has a point. It’s not going to matter.

A little later, they’re suddenly making a run for it. “Owen?”

“I lied. I set the timer for three minutes. Gotta run!”

“Oh Owen Carvour, you’re going to be the death of me!”

“No! I’d never let you die!” Owen says.

But it’s a bit too early. Curt slips on Owen’s banana peel. Curt falls.

Owen watches it happen. He can’t do anything, not without getting himself killed as well. The facility is going to blow up any second now, so he makes a run for it and leaves his lover to die.

*******

Owen goes back to the UK. He doesn’t plan on letting Curt’s death get to him.

So he throws himself into work. And he works harder than he’s ever worked before. And when he can’t, he’s restless. So he starts looking for something bigger. Something that’ll take more of his time.

After a partner fatality, he has the right to take a break and he uses it to join a local theatre. Auditions for a lead. Gets it.

Whenever he’s not at the theatre, he’s practicing at home. It’s better than taking a break. He’s tired, but he can’t rest without thinking about Curt.

*******

They start performances and Owen is having the time of his life. Well, at least he’s having a good time, all things considered. It’s the first time he’s smiling, _ really _ smiling, after Curt’s death.

On the night after their third to last performance, Owen leaves the theatre as one of the last people. He barely gets outside before he hears the sound of clapping. Perhaps a fan?

He turns around excitedly. He isn’t sure what exactly he expected to see, but not this. Anything but this. He blinks a few times. “Curt?”

The clapping stops and Curt nods.

“I thought you were dead.”

But Curt just shakes his head and offers Owen a smile. “I’m afraid not.” Then, he pulls out a gun from inside his jacket and fires it.

Owen is sure he’s about to die, but then he doesn’t. There’s a sound of a body hitting the ground and when he turns around, a man with a knife in his hand lays dead. “Thank you.”

“You really gotta get back into shape, old boy. And remember, spies never die. Spies are forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> curt, immediately after being let out of the hospital: i can't believe my boyfriend went to the uk, now i have to go there too to let him know that i'm not dead so he isn't sad about it :)


End file.
